In Full Turn
by Magayon
Summary: Hinata decided to confess to Naruto but due to his stupidity Hinata confesses to the wrong guy with the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Now all his fan girls go revolt as he slowly falls for her.
1. Wrong Delivery

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **__Hinata decided to confess to Naruto but due to his stupidity Hinata confesses to the wrong guy with the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Now all his fan girls go revolt as he slowly falls for her._

**_In Full Turn_**

_**By: Magayon**_

_**Chapter 1: Wrong Delivery**_

�

Hyuuga Hinata took out her pen from her bag that night. With her nervous fingers, she tightened her grip on the pen as her eyes rested thoughtfully upon the blank paper lying on her desk. Today she decided to write a letter to Naruto and tomorrow she will confess her feelings to him.

It has been a long time since she first laid her eyes on Naruto. It was love at first sight for her. She was in junior high that time. It was a rainy day when she was on her way home in their car. An old lady was almost hit by a car when a boy rescued her. They were both on the ground.

"Call an ambulance!" the boy shouted as he held on the unconscious form of the old lady in his arms. 

Hinata watched from a distant and the image of the blonde boy didn't fade away in her mind. When the ambulance came, the boy was so worried about the old lady and he didn't notice that he broke his arm. 

That was the first time she saw him and from that day on she began to love him secretly. She tried her best to know all the information she can get about the boy. She even hired a private detective for it. The happiest time of her life was when she was informed about the name of the boy. The name of the boy is Uzumaki Naruto. When she graduated from junior high, she gave up enrolling to a prestigious school in high school just to be with him in an ordinary high school. Her father was so disappointed about it because the heiress of a large company is studying at a commoner's school but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be with him. 

**IxIxIxI**

The sun was shining brightly that morning and Hinata did not get enough sleep last night because she was so nervous. She kept on stirring on her huge bed just to sleep but nothing happened. 

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." A brown haired young man bowed as he greeted Hinata when she came down the stairs. 

"Good morning, Kiba." She said tiredly. "Have you eaten you breakfast?" she asked as she walked in the dining area and sat on one of the chairs.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered and stood beside her. Kiba is Hinata's personal bodyguard and his family is serving the Hyuuga's for decades. Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi appointed Kiba to be her bodyguard to protect her wherever she goes since he has the same age as his daughter. Kiba is also enrolled in the same school as hers. Hiashi could not let anything bad happen to his daughter now that she was just studying at a commoner's school. He must secure his daughter's safety since she will someday inherit his riches together with his other daughter and Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi.

"Stop calling me 'ma'am' when we're alone. It makes me kinda feel old." Hinata said with a smile. 

Kiba blushed and nodded. "Ok." 

Other than being her personal bodyguard, Kiba also is Hinata's bestfriend. 

When Hinata finished eating with her family, she immediately packed her things and get ready for school and she didn't forget the letter she wrote last night.

"I'll be home late…" Hiashi said to his daughters and to his only nephew, Neji. "…so don't wait for me." He finished and get into his car. 

"Bye father!" both of the girls shouted and waved goodbye. 

"Bye sis! Bye Neji-niisan!" Hanabi said as she ran towards a red-colored car. She is Hinata's younger sister. 

Hinata waved bye to her. "I'll be going now, Neji-niisan." She said as she turned to her older cousin, Neji. 

"Are you sure you don't want to use your car?" Neji asked as he point out a dark blue car that was parked not too far away. Hinata have been walking her way and riding buses everyday when going to school ever since she got into some high school. This concerns her family members everyday. 

Hinata shook her head. "I prefer walking and don't worry too much, I'm always with Kiba and Shino everytime." She stated. 

Shino is her other bodyguard and was hired by Neji from an elite bodyguard agency. Neji picked him out because he is the youngest of all and had this odd personality that Neji seemed to notice when he was picking out a bodyguard for her. 

Neji sighed. "Ok. Shino." He then turned to his trusted bodyguard. "Don't let any boy touches her!" he strongly stated.

Upon hearing what his employer said, Shino emits a murderous aura from him that scared Kiba and Hinata. "Yes, sir!" he answered. 

"Neji-niisan! Don't tell him things like that!" Hinata uttered as a light blush came across her face. 

"I'll tell him anything I want." Neji said and walked towards a black car that looks like the model Hiashi rode earlier. 

"Shino, Kiba!" Neji called. "You both take care of her. Don't let anyone or anything touches her." He stated with an evil look in his eyes that made Kiba shiver. And with that he left. 

"Oh… Sorry about him." Hinata said to the two. 

"I-it's nothing." Kiba said. The image of Neji still lingers in his head. 

**IxIxIxI**

Hinata took a deep breath as she stood before the locker of Uzumaki Naruto. This was the time she was waiting for. She was about to open the little steel door when she stopped for a moment. 

"Please… don't let anyone come close here." She said to Kiba and Shino who were standing at her both sides. 

"Yes, ma'am." Shino said and set out again a murderous aura to drive away those who intend to pass by. 

Kiba on the other hand stand to cover her up and looked like a dog on guard. "This is silly." He said but still covers her. 

As Kiba and Shino cleared the whole area, Hinata swiftly put the letter inside. She shut the little door immediately.

"This is… I-it's so embarrassing!" Hinata shouted as she put her hands to cover her face that is now as red as a tomato as she run down the hallway.

"Hina-chan!" Kiba called as the he and Shino run after her. 

**IxIxIxI**

Naruto arrived at the school a bit late than usual. He had some errands to run since the basketball team he was in was getting ready for a game next week. 

He opened the little door of his locker and saw a letter inside. He picked it up and examines it. 

"What's this?" he asked himself. A large smile can be seen on his face when an idea of what it was crossed his mind. "Is this a love letter?" he said excitedly for the fact that is was his first love letter ever. He was about to open it when someone called him. 

"Hey! Naruto come here for a second!" a young man with a black hair called. 

"Alright." Naruto said and placed again the letter inside his locker for the fear he might loose it. But when he closed the door he didn't noticed that it slide out of the locker and dropped on the floor. 

**IxIxIxI**

A young man with a pale skin tone and a dark hair walked down the hallway. He stopped in front of one of the lockers and opened it. Once he opened it, a lot of letters have dropped and he sighed at the sight of it.

"Again?" he said and picked it all up together with Hinata's letter. 

"Girls really like you, huh Sasuke?" said a guy with eyeglasses who was standing beside him. 

Sasuke sighed again seeing the guy. "Kabuto-sempai." 

"What's with that look?" Kabuto stated and looked at what Sasuke was holding. "Oh, I see. Come on. I'll help to read them for you." He said and grabbed some of the letters from his hand. 

"You don't need to. I'll throw them anyway." Sasuke said, a bit annoyed to Kabuto's intrusion. 

Kabuto smiled at him. "Why are you so rude to these girls? I wonder why they still like you despite of you terrible attitude." He said as he examines the letters one by one. 

"I'm not really interested in anyone of them that is why I had never read any of that." Sasuke said bitterly.

His Sempai chuckled. "What a lucky boy!" he complemented. "Here," Kabuto handed a light lavender colored envelope. "try reading this one for fun. There's no harm in reading one."

Sasuke took the letter from his Sempai's hand. "I'll think about it." He said and placed it inside his pocket. "And kindly please throw the other letters for me, Sempai." He handed more letters to Kabuto and left, leaving his sempai covered with love letters.

**IxIxIxI**

Hinata waited patiently on the school's rooftop that afternoon. If Naruto did read her letter and was sensitive for a girl's feelings, he would probably come to the place she wrote down. She has pleaded Kiba and Shino not to interfere and they both agreed. Actually, she was a bit surprised that Shino granted her request and she was very happy about it. They will just wait for her downstairs once everything was done. 

Hinata was so nervous and could not even face the door as she waited. Thirty minutes have passed and all her hopes seem to disappear when suddenly she heard a click on the door. She was so pleased that he had come. The door slowly opened and still she could not face him because she might not say the words she has memorized last night. 

"I love you." Hinata started. Her voice was very uneasy. "I've been always watching you from afar ever since I got here. Every time I saw you gives warmth to my heart. From the first time that I saw you at that street, I know I have found the person I will love. All I want was to be with you no matter what. I know I don't have the right to say these things to you but I took all my courage just to take risk for this moment. If you will reject me for saying this it's ok but please don't say that I cannot love you. Please don't forbid me from loving you. That is all I ask of you… Naru-." She turned to face the boy she loves but to her shock, she saw a pair of onyx eyes staring straight at her coldly.

"Uchiha – san!" she uttered. 

A wicked smile crossed Sasuke's lips. "I didn't know Hyuuga – san would be this melodramatic." He said and walked towards Hinata who was now shaking in humiliation. "So, you love me? I didn't really expect that from you but…" Sasuke's right hand cupped the girl's face, slowly lifting it to face his. "…it's ok. I'll play with you." He whispered.

**IxIxIxI**

**To be continued…**

**IxIxIxI**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to reviews so I will know if the readers like it or not and feel free to point out my mistakes. I also want to know if I used the honorifics correctly for the characters. Thanks in advance.


	2. A HyuugaUchiha News

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **__Hinata decided to confess to Naruto but due to his stupidity Hinata confesses to the wrong guy with the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Now all his fan girls go revolt as he slowly falls for her._

_**In Full Turn**_

_**By: Magayon**_

_**Chapter 2: A Hyuuga-Uchiha News**_

A wicked smile crossed Sasuke's lips. "I didn't know Hyuuga-san would be this melodramatic." He said and walked towards Hinata who was now shaking in humiliation. "So, you love me? I didn't really expect that from you but…" Sasuke's right hand cupped the girl's face, slowly lifting it to face his. "…it's ok. I'll play with you." He whispered.

Hinata could feel his warmth breath on her face. "A-actually… I-It's not… what… I'm wrong…" she stuttered and could not find the right words to say to him because of embarrassment. 

"You're wrong? But I clearly understand what you said to me earlier." He remarked. "You're body is shaking, Hyuuga -san." He whispered to her ear seductively and lightly bit it. 

To her shock to what Sasuke did, Hinata pushed him with all her strength away. "What are you doing!" she voiced out, holding her right ear. 

"I told you, I'd play with you. I'll play your game, Hyuuga -san." He said wickedly that frightened her to death. 

Hinata did not expect that the one that almost all the girls in school have a crush on had this kind of manner towards a girl. It scares her the more she looks at him. 

"If Kiba and Shino would know about this, you'll be in great trouble." She warned. Her voice was almost a whisper. "I-I'll let you go this time … but please let's… just forget that this have ever happened. I don't want anyone… to get into trouble because of me." She pleaded.

"Oh! Sorry to say that you've just got yourself into trouble, my dear." He sarcastically said and slowly approaches her, swiftly grabbing one of her wrists and pulls her closer. "You started this and I'll be the one to end it whenever I want." After saying those words, he gave Hinata a passionate kiss.

The raven-haired girl tried to push him but she fail. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She never imagined that her first kiss would be like this. All her dreams of a romantic first love just disappeared in a blink of an eye. 

With no other way of getting his arms off of her, Hinata bit Sasuke's lower lip that made him jerk away from her. 

"Argh! Damn it!" Sasuke exclaimed and carefully touches his lip. "Why did you bit me?" he then looked at his hand and saw blood on it. 

Hinata could not say a word and her tears fell down on her cheeks. She was scared, really scared. She ran as fast as she could, leaving Sasuke at the rooftop. She ran down the stairs and the first thing in her mind was to find Kiba and Shino not noticing that she caught a blonde boy's attention as she passed by crying.

**IxIxIxI**

After he we left alone by the girl he harassed earlier, Sasuke smiled viciously after he composed himself. She was the first girl that dared to hurt him.

"I didn't know reading a pathetic love letter would be this fun." He stated, staring at the open door where the girl have passed. "Let the games begin." With that he left the rooftop and closed the door.

Unknown to Hinata and Sasuke, there was someone who had been there before they got there. He was lying there the whole afternoon while watching the clouds and even witnessed the whole scenario the two made. 

"Those two are really troublesome." He said scratching the back of his head in annoyance. "I thought I could have a quiet time here alone but what did I get?" he sighed but smiled after when he looked at a black thing sitting beside him. "After I give this to Mr. Editor then I can have a very long vacation." He said, laughing excitedly at his imagination of a vacation at a beach watching the clouds.

**IxIxIxI**

"What took her so long?" Kiba said anxiously as he took a glance at his wristwatch. 

A moment later a gloomy Hinata came. Kiba instantly noticed her eyes.

"What happened, Hina-chan? Did he… reject? Oh I'll let that guy see what happens when he hurts Hina-chan!" Kiba threatened to no one in particular. 

Hinata shook her head. "It's not him… Shall we just go home?" she said and walked down the hall. 

Kiba and Shino looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I think we should not interfere with her…" Shino suddenly said. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"It seems that Hyuuga-sama don't want us to be involved." Shino seriously said. 

**IxIxIxI**

A young man was sitting in a darkened room. There was a dark aura reigning inside. 

"I need to write a cover story for our news paper this moth or else we will be dissolved…" Kankuro said to himself as he tried to write down something on a blank sheet of paper. 

Kankuro is the Chief Editor/Club President of the school's monthly newspaper but it has been almost a year since the sales of their monthly newspaper dropped because nobody wants to read what they're writing. It all started when the freshman Uchiha Sasuke came in their school. The Photography Club had been secretly taking pictures of him and all the girls were always buying them. What angered Kankuro most were that all his photographers and the girl members of the Newspaper Club transferred to the Photography Club or the Literature Club where Sasuke is a member or that the unofficial Prince Sasuke Club. It breaks his heart every time he reminisce those events. He was still thankful that there was still one member stayed with him, his photographer and the Vice President of the club with the name of Nara Shikamaru.

A knock on the door suddenly echoed in the room. The door opened and a young man whose hair was tied up in a ponytail entered. 

"Sempai I've got a very good scoop for you." The guy said. 

Suddenly the room brightened up. "Really! You're really my savior Shikamaru!" Tears formed on both Kankuro's eyes. "Oh. What will I do if you're not here?" 

"Stop it sempai. It makes me sick." Shikamaru said in disgust. 

Kankuro nodded. "Ok. So, what's that you've got there?" 

Shikamaru smiled. "First of all if ever that this scoop will be a great hit… will you allow me to go on a vacation?" 

"What?" 

"Well you see I've been working hard in this Newspapers Club of ours so I think that I need a vacation after this." 

Kankuro's brows knitted. Actually, the reason why Shikamaru stayed in the Club is because he was too lazy to transfer to other clubs and Kankuro lets him be a lazy bone because he was scared if Shikamaru will leave him to manage the whole Newspaper Club. He was all that he has now. 

"Ok." Kankuro hesitantly agreed. "What's the scoop?"

"Do you know Hyuuga Hinata?" Shikamaru suddenly asked and placed the camera on a table.

"Hyuuga Hinata? The freshman who is always followed by a freshman also who looks like a vampire because of his canine teeth that almost looks like fangs and that creepy dude with sunglasses?" Kankuro stated. "What's with her anyway?" 

"Well…" Shikamaru walked towards a chair and sat on it. "… isn't that all the people knew that Hyuuga Hinata had a crush on Naruto in the basketball team except Naruto himself?" 

"So, what's with her already!" Kankuro impatiently said. 

"Hyuuga Hinata have just confessed to Uchiha Sasuke that no other girl did." Shikamaru blurted out. 

Kankuro's eyes widen in shock. It is true that no girl ever confessed to Uchiha Sasuke because they were so embarrassed to face him but what he did not expect that the timid Hyuuga Hinata would do it. What shocked him even more was that all the students in the campus knew her admiration to Uzumaki Naruto. 

"Are you sure about that, Shikamaru?" he asked. Still could not believe what Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru nodded. "I've capture it all in here." He said and put his hand on his camera. 

"But… is it really Hyuuga Hinata? You know that all the girls like Sasuke except her. Maybe it was just someone she looks like." 

"I've got a perfect 20-20 vision, ok? If you don't want this scoop then I'll just throw it. I've got no use of them anyway." 

Shikamaru was about to leave when Kankuro stops him.

"Wait! I'll take it." Kankuro said kindly, smiling devilishly. "This will regain the reputation what we have lost!" he shouted and chuckled while raising the camera. 

"Way to go Mr. Editor!" Shikamaru happily said as he clapped his hands, thinking about his upcoming vacation.

**IxIxIxI**

**To be continued…**

**IxIxIxI**

**Note: **I'm so happy that you all like the first chapter. Thanks for your reviews. 

I tried to retain Shikamaru's laziness and his hobby of staring at the clouds. 

Please don't forget to review. It really helps me to write more. The more people like my stories, the more inspired I am to write. Thank you to all of you! 

Next chapter: _**A Hyuuga-Uchiha News… Breaks.**_


	3. A HyuugaUchiha News Breaks

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **__Hinata decided to confess to Naruto but due to his stupidity Hinata confesses to the wrong guy with the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Now all his fan girls go revolt as he slowly falls for her._

_**In Full Turn**_

_**By: Magayon**_

_**Chapter 3: A Hyuuga-Uchiha News… Breaks**_

"But… is it really Hyuuga Hinata? You know that all the girls like Sasuke except her. Maybe it was just someone she looks like."

"I've got a perfect 20-20 vision, ok? If you don't want this scoop then I'll just throw it. I've got no use of them anyway."

Shikamaru was about to leave when Kankuro stops him.

"Wait! I'll take it." Kankuro said kindly, smiling at him. "This will regain the reputation what we have lost!" he shouted and chuckled while raising the camera.

"Way to go Mr. Editor!" Shikamaru happily said as he clapped his hands, thinking about his upcoming vacation.

**IxIxIxI**

"Hina-chan…" Kiba started. "Why do you need to put that?" he said, pointing out the big sunglasses and the facemask Hinata were wearing before entering the gate of the school.

"Huh?" Hinata shifted her sitting position to face the window. "Let's just say I feel like it." She reaponded.

Hinata did not know what just came into her mind that morning when she wore the sunglasses and stole a facemask in their private clinic in their house. What happened yesterday was so traumatic for her that she wanted to erase her existence and believing that wearing the sunglasses and facemask would help her a little.

"Hey, what happened to Hinata-san? Did she just decide to be like Aburame-san?" Oh, it gives me the creeps." Hinata heard a girl said.

"What did you say?" Shino suddenly rise from his chair giving the girl a deadly glare.

"N-Nothing, Aburame-san…" stammered the girl and ran away screaming in fear.

Shino sat back to his chair looking very calm again.

"You did not need to scare her, Shino-kun." Kiba explained, looking a bit scared to his companion.

"I'm not scaring her." Shino replied, trying to act innocently which only made Kiba shudder in fear.

Hinata sighed. If only they knew why she needed to cover her face. She was scared that Sasuke might just confront her about yesterday and she's more scared what would happen to her in the hands of his fan girls.

'_Hina-chan's Secret Theater'_

_Presents:_

'_In The Hands of His Fan Girls'_

_Written and Directed by: Hyuuga Hinata's wild imagination._

_Take one:_

_Hinata walks in the corridor, sees Sasuke unexpectedly._

_Sasuke: Hi, Hina-chan! I just wondering if I could give you a lesson on kissing so that you won't bite me again the next time we kiss. Gives Hinata a wink._

_Fan girls suddenly appears, angry._

_Fan Girl #1: Our dear Sasuke, kissing a lame girl! Hair turns into snakes (Looks like the Greek character Medusa) and turns Hinata into a stone with her eye beam._

_Take two:_

_Sasuke approaches Hinata in her classroom._

_Sasuke: Sorry about yesterday, Hyuuga-san. Blushing_

_Hinata: Gives a relieved sigh. It's ok. Let's just forget about it. Smiles at him_

_Sasuke: Grabs her shoulders No! I can't forget it. I think I'm in love with you starting from that moment!_

_Hinata: Looks at Sasuke in horror._

_Fan girls appear in full military battle costume. Takes away Sasuke and tie him with a rope._

_Sasuke: Hinata! Shouting desperately._

_Fan girls aim at Hinata with their guns._

_Fan Girl #2: Sasuke is ours!_

_Fan girls shoot Hinata_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Hina-chan!" a worried Kiba called out that made Hinata snatched herself back to reality.

"Huh? What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Stop banging your head on the table!" her bestfriend said, panicking.

Hinata finally realized what she was doing and stopped, feeling dizzy from what she have just done.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, why is the room rotation?" she asked, feeling that she's been weakening every second.

"Blood." Shino suddenly said calmly.

"Huh?" Hinata then felt some liquid crept down through her face and using her right hand, she wiped it off.

"Ah!!" Kiba shouted in horror. "Hina-chan's injured!" he began running around the room, thinking of what he would suppose to do.

Hearing what Kiba said, Hinata looked at her hand and saw blood scattered all over it.

"Blood?" she stared at it blankly for a moment, trying to absorb the fact that she was hurt.

Noticing that Hinata was not reacting at the sight of the blood on her hand, Shino magically took out a full-length mirror from his bag that surprised the whole class. He then let Hinata face the mirror to see how she was badly injured. Hinata's eyes widen in shock as she saw that half of her pale face was covered with blood.

"Shino-kun! Kiba-kun! I'm hurt!" Hinata screamed and passes out.

**IxIxIxI**

"What happened to that?" Kabuto asked Sasuke that afternoon, pertaining to Sasuke's wounded lower lip.

"Oh, this?" Sasuke smiled to himself. "I accidentally bit it when I was eating." He said and put down the books he was holding on a table in the library.

Sasuke sat beside Kabuto and started flipping some pages of a book.

"Hey!" Kabuto suddenly called his attention. "What happened to the love letter I asked you to read? How was it?" he asked, curious of how his friend reacted to what was written.

Sasuke suddenly remembered what happened yesterday when he took the letter from his sempai's hand. He was not actually going to read the letter but somehow something in his head was telling him to take a look and he did. There was no name of the sender written on the letter but still he read it and it stated.

'Have you ever heard the story behind why the sunflower always faces the sun even it changes its position every hour?

'Many years ago, a maiden fell in love with the Sun-god. She did all that she could just to see him look at her. But the Sun-god never took even a single glance at instead, he lay his eyes on the maiden's younger sister. The maiden continued to love the Sun-god despite of the fact that he will never see her more than her younger sister. She prayed day and night to the other gods that somehow they could create a miracle so that the Sun-god could love her back. Years passed and the maiden died together with her unfulfilled love to the Sun-god. Because of her undying devotion, a goddess was deeply touched on how she held on with he love till the end. Three days passed after the maiden's death when a big yellow flower suddenly sprouted beside her grave. The yellow flower always looks up to the sun from time to time. The village people then called it the sunflower in the of the maiden who loved the Sun-god.

'Just like the maiden in the story, I just found my Sun-god. If you have time, will you meet me up at the rooftop this afternoon? I will wait.'

For the first time in his life, Sasuke was so absorbed by the story and was mystified to whom the letter came from. He then decided to meet up with the girl. When he got at the rooftop he immediately recognized the girl even if her back was facing him. He did not expect to see Hyuuga Hinata there. He suddenly recalled on what was written on the letter. What puzzled him was that why was she there? Everybody knew that she like Uzumaki Naruto. Does this mean that she also like him? At that thought, he started to get annoyed at the situation. He did not really like girls who say they love a guy then flirts with another guy and that made Hinata the same as them. He listened very carefully to what she said and when she faced him, the rest id history. But somehow the way Hinata looked at him still bothered his mind. It's as if she was so shocked that she saw him there.

"Ei, Sasuke!" Kabuto waved his hand in front og Sasuke's face.

"What?" Noticing what was Kabuto was doing.

"Got you mind somewhere, huh?" his sempai smile at him. "I'm asking what happned to the love letter?"

Sasuke sighed. "Let's just forget about that." He stated and leaned back to his chair, showing an upset look on his face.

"Oh, I thought you can have now a girl for yourself." Kabuto remarked. "Because if you do… these girls won't be sneaking in places where you go." He said pertaining to the girls staring at Sasuke from his back and it seemed that they are the only boys in the library. Sasuke's fan girls dominated the whole area.

Kabuto's works resounded in Sasuke's head. Why didn't he think about it a long time ago? He is very sick and tired of his fan girls following him around. But there is a big problem; he did not know where to get one.

**IxIxIxI**

"I told both of you to take care of her!" Neji shouted to Shino and Kiba when he saw his cousin's forehead wrapped with bandages. "What the hell happened to you, Hinata?" he said, turning to his cousin.

"Neji-niisan, don't blame Shino-kun and Kiba-kun. It's my fault that I got hurt." Hinata defended her two friends who were now hiding behind her, terrified of what will Neji might do to them.

Neji sighed. "Since uncle is not here for one week, I'll be taking responsible in taking care of you and Hanabi." His face looked disappointed. "I told you that you should not enter in that commoner's school. Now, look at you."

"Don't bring that up again." Hinata said. "I'm happy in that school."

"Anyway," Neji moved some strands of Hinata's hair away from her forehead. "tomorrow you will go see a doctor. You don't need to go to that school first. I'm worried if you got some deadly disease."

"Neji-niisan, don't talk like that!"

**IxIxIxI**

An evil smirk crossed Kankuro's lips as he gazed upon the school newspaper he was holding for quite sometime now. He was staring at a particular picture. The picture was Sasuke holding Hinata in his arms.

"You look like an idiot, Sempai." Shikamaru suddenly remarked and grabbed the newspaper away from Kankuro's hands. "You really hate him?"

Kankuro sighed and snatched back the newspaper. "Of course. I really do. If it wasn't because of him the newspaper club would probably end like this."

"But do we really need to get the girl involve in this?" Shikamaru asked, now feeling sorry for Hinata.

"We need her!" Kankuro said. "The story is that Uchiha-san is harassing Hyuuga-san. The whole school knows that Hyuuga-san don't have an eye for him, right? So, we can destroy Uchiha-san like this. Harassing an innocent girl is a very shameful act."

Shikamaru sighed. If it weren't because of the time he was at the rooftop with his camera things like this would never happen.

"I can now see the fall of that man!" Kankuro uttered and laughed.

**IxIxIxI**

Just like any other day, Hinata and her two bodyguards walked their way to the school. Last Friday, Hinata was not able to attend her class because her cousin Neji forced her to see a doctor. Shino was the one who accompanied Hinata to the hospital while Kiba stayed and went to school so that no one would speculate about something between the three of them.

Once the three of them arrived at school, Hinata heard a voice saying: "Why does she have to say she like Uzumaki-san if she really likes our Sasuke-kun. Does she think she could get our Sasuke-kun for herself? I'm starting to hate her now." Which also was heard by Kiba and Shino.

Hinata's eyes almost popped out from their places when a huge photo of her and Sasuke was placed on a bulletin board.

"What the…" Kiba stared at the picture very carefully. He could not believe his eyes. He was looking at a huge picture of Hinata with another man holding her and it was not just another man, it is Uchiha Sasuke. Staring at how Sasuke holds Hinata close to him makes Kiba feel something he have never felt before. The strange feeling he could not name. "Who the hell post this?!" Kiba shouted and grabbed the young man next to him. "Do you know?"

The young man was grabbed by his collar and was shaking in fear as he stared at Kiba who was on fire of madness. "I-I… I think it's the newspaper club." The young man replied as he point his finger to where Kankuro was happily selling newspapers.

"He'll be dead." Kiba then let go of the young man's collar and walked towards Kankuro with enrage eyes.

"Shino-kun." Hinata looked up to her other bodyguard hoping that Shino would stop Kiba. She knew Kiba very well. They have been friends since childhood and it worries her when Kiba is acting that way. "Kiba-kun might -."

Hinata did not even finish her sentence when in a swift motion Shino was in front of Kankuro's booth that surprised Kiba.

"I don't know what your intentions are. It is better for you not to be involve with anyone of us." Shino said, giving warning to Kankuro. "I'm sure you will never like it."

"We don't want to be involve with you guys but…" Shikamaru suddenly said, appearing behind a tree. "It is our job to tell what the whole school wants to know." He finished and gave him a cocky smile.

Shino clenched his fists. The way Shikamaru interfere with him and Kankuro makes his blood boil. He did not like Shikamaru's aura and the way he talked back to him. The students who were watching the scene were in silence. They were afraid that something might happen between Shino and Shikamaru.

"What this commotion all about?!" a loud female voice suddenly emerge from somewhere that caught all the students attention.

"Tsunade-sensei!"

A woman in her mid-thirties walked her way towards Shino and Shikamaru. Her long blond hair was swaying with the wind.

"Haven't you all hear the bell?" she asked, still walking towards the two boys while her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Shino-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Kankuro-kun, Kiba-kun and Hinata-chan. The five of you stay her, the rest go to your respective classrooms!" She ordered and stopped when she finished the sentence.

"Now, you better have some good explanation about this." Tsunade said, staring at Hinata.

**IxIxIxI**

**To be continued…**

**IxIxIxI**

**Note: **Hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and please don't forget to review this one. Thanks!


End file.
